


Slippery When Wet-SNK Series

by boltblu91575



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M, otp, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: These stories were once on DeviantArt...but now, I'm posting them here!!!!  These stories have the couples engaging in some steamy romantic fun in wet environments!!!
Relationships: Andy Bogard/Shiranui Mai, King/Sakazaki Ryou, Robert Garcia/Sakazaki Yuri, Terry Bogard/Blue Mary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Andy and Mai-The Training Field

_Hey guys and girls!!! I am creating a new set of stories-that are based on a collection that were posted on DeviantArt. But after cancelling my DA account, the stories were lost forever. But I intend to recreate them as best as I can. It’s called ‘Slippery When Wet’-and the concept revolves around ‘The King of Fighters’ couples having some passionate moments in wet environments._

_So, first story up features Mai and Andy, enjoying their moment during a rainy afternoon. And because of the subject matter, the stories are for those 18 and older. So remember that-don’t want anyone getting a ticket. And so, on to the story!!!_

The sound of the airplane’s intercom announcing its imminent landing broke the meditative state of Andy Bogard, who was on yet another trip to Japan. He had travelled to South Town to take on Geese Howard, the leader of the South Town Syndicate and the man who murdered his adoptive father. He also used the trip to measure his abilities with his brother, Terry. And while he came close to besting Terry, he never let his losses get him down.

He would use the trip to Japan to train. But there was another reason for Andy to head to Japan…and that reason was now waiting for him in the airport lobby. And as he laid his eyes om her, he noted that she was dressed…more conservatively than he normally saw her. Instead of the skin-revealing outfit she wore when she competed as a fighter, today she was wearing an untucked button-up blouse with a pair of slacks and sneakers. And she was waving at him to get her attention.  
  


And as Andy approached her, she ran up to him, and greeted him, saying, “ANNNDDDYYYYY!!!!! I’m so happy you’re here!!!” She then embraced him. And he in turn embraced her, as well. He said, “I am happy to be here as well, Mai.”  
  
Mai-of the Shiranui Ninja Clan-looped her arm into Andy’s and said, “So, what brings you back to Japan...besides me, of course?”  
  
Andy chuckled as he knew that part of the question was meant in jest. But he replied, “I am here for more training…after I pay my respects to Sensei Hanzo.”  
  
Mai was silent, but said, “Andy…I am sure that grandfather would be proud of you…and he would tell you that. I…I miss him so…”  
  
Andy noted that her tone was melancholy, a far cry from the exuberant, vivacious woman who spent so much time chasing him. Andy then said, “Hey! Cheer up! I’m here, and I’m sure Sensei Hanzo would not want you to be mopey.”  
  
Mai said, “Alright, then. Let’s head to the Shiranui estate then. We’ll get you settled in and talk about your plans here.”  
  
An hour later, Andy was now enjoying Mai’s hospitality. He was now lounging in the living area, wearing a light tank top and sweatpants. They had eaten dinner, prepared by Mai. Now she came into the room-clad in an oversized t-shirt that reached to just above her knees. Understanding that there was a ‘gulf’ between the two of them, she sat a bit away from Andy.

This action didn’t go unnoticed by Andy. He turned his attention to the TV. As he did, Mai asked, “So…how long are you planning to stay?”  
  
Andy replied, “A couple of weeks, maybe.”  
  
Mai then said, “And what are your plans?”  
  
Andy exhaled, and replied, “Well, I plan on training.”  
  
Mai then said, “Training, huh…”  
  
Andy then said, “Well…do you think I spent 12 hours on a plane just to train? I came to Japan for a specific reason to train.”  
  
Mai said, “And why is that?”  
  
Andy closed the distance between them and, looking into Mai’s eyes, replied, “Because there is something here that South Town doesn’t have.” That caused Mai to blush…was it possible that Andy’s feelings towards her were changing? Did he no longer consider her ‘like a sister’?

Over the next few days, Andy had settled into a routine with Mai. He’d awake early-before sunrise, often. And he’d train for hours. He would take a break to enjoy lunch with Mai, and resume training throughout the afternoon. He’d break for dinner with Mai-and they would go out into the city in the evenings. And Andy knew-or rather, he felt-that their relationship was evolving.

So, it was now another late afternoon. Andy began his afternoon training-when a voice said, “Andy-how about something different?”  
  
He looked towards the voice and saw Mai standing on a tree branch. She was wearing her red ninja dress. She leapt down and landed a few feet in front of Andy. She said, “How about we have a little spar?”  
  
Andy smiled, and said, “Sure. I could use a sparring session to measure how much I’ve grown.”  
  
Mai bowed, and said, “And I’m looking forward to showing you how much _I’ve_ grown…” Both fighters circled each other, looking for an opening. It was Mai who initiated the spar, charging Andy and swiping at him with her fan. He sidestepped the attack and countered with a spinning backfist. She ducked the attack and swung the tail of her dress at Andy-which had red ball attached. Andy saw the attack and flipped away.  
  
While they sparred, they were unaware that the weather had changed. The skies were now graying, and soon enough the heavens began to shower the earth. Andy said, “Well, I guess this means you can’t use your fire attacks…”  
  
Mai, with a sly smile, replied, “Just wait! I’ve got other tricks!” She charged Andy again, and as she swiped at him, he grabbed her arm. He then pulled her into his chest and gripped her by her waist. He said, “I’ve got you!”  
  
And as he held this woman-who had spent the better part of the last few years chasing and pursuing him-everything became so clear. And rather than say anything, he decided to act. He then began to kiss the back of her neck, which caused her to say, “Oh, Andy! What part of the spar is this?”  
  
He said, “The part where I win…and I get my reward…or rather… _we_ get our reward…” He spun her around to face him. Now, as they shared a look…Andy gently took Mai’s face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers. Mai-who probably never expected this-was stunned, but closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
As they separated, Andy said, “Oh, Mai…that was incredible. And…I am so sorry…”  
  
Mai was in heaven after the kiss…but she said, “Andy…why are you sorry?”  
  
He replied, “Because…it took me this long to realize what I felt for you…and I needed to be sure that it wasn’t just physical attraction or lust…but now I know…I want to make it up to you for pushing you away for so long…” They then came together in another passionate kiss as the skies continued to shower them. Andy said, “Mai…let’s…here…”  
  
Mai asked, “Let’s…here…what?” Andy then said, “You know I’m not much for words…” He then grabbed her by her legs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ended up pressing her into a tree. As they continued, the kissing became more passionate-which led to Andy squeezing the front of her dress. The combination of him kissing her neck, as well as the soft squeezing of her breasts, caused her to release a moan.

Mai decided that Andy shouldn’t have all the fun…so she began to rub the front of his training pants. That caused him to hitch his breath…and Mai continued, squeezing his stiffening manhood. She said in his ear, “I’m ready…”  
  
Andy looked, and said, “OK.” He pulled the pants down and took a hold of his erection. He slid her underwear to the side and began to rub her wet folds with his organ. Once he was sure she was ready, he pushed into her, causing her to moan anew. She buried her face into his shoulder as he slowly began to thrust.  
  
Andy then sped up his thrusts as he peppered Mai’s neck and chest with kisses. And Mai could feel immeasurable bliss spreading through her body. Her embrace of Andy tightened, and as they both reached their climax, they also knew that their love for each other was real, true and pure.  
  
Andy’s thrusts began to slow as he climaxed, with pleasure running through his body. She reburied her face into Andy’s shoulder, releasing a loud cry as she climaxed as well. They shared a look of love…until Mai said, “Andy!!! We’re completely soaked!!!”  
  
Andy laughed and said, “We are. How about we head in to dry off?”  
  
Mai said, “Good idea!” After getting down from Andy’s embrace, she took his hand as they ran indoors. But they both knew, on this rainy day, that things would never be the same. In fact, as Mai looked at him and smiled, he returned the smile and realized that things would be even better…

_And that brings this story to an end!!! Be on the lookout for the next chapter of this series!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Terry and Mary in The Steamy Shower

_It’s time for a new story!!! A new addition to the SNK ‘Slippery When Wet’ Series!!! And thanks to mayahabee, who gave this story a comment and kudo on Ao3!!! So just for her (and anyone else reading), here’s the next story!!!_

It was late, and the streets of South Town could be a dangerous place. They _could_ be…but thanks to the efforts of local hero Terry Bogard, the streets-hell, the whole city-was a safer place to live. Terry was glad for that, but his main reason for fighting the crime boss Geese Howard was personal. After murdering his father, Terry engaged in a war against Geese.

But that was in the past. In the here and now, Terry was carrying two bags from the fast-food establishment. And he soon found himself in front of one of the city’s newest apartment complex. He made his way up to the floor and headed for the flat where his special someone was.  
  
He knocked on the door and a voice-rough, but still very feminine, said, “Just a minute!!!” The door opened to reveal ‘Blue’ Mary Ryan. She was an agent who came to South Town to investigate the Howard Syndicate. And during her time, she had many run-ins with ‘The Wolf of South Town’. They, upon realizing they missions wee the same, joined forces. And that partnership soon blossomed into friendship.

But sometimes Terry often wondered if she wanted more. They spent a lot of time together, doing things like most couples do. But now, she looked at the bags of food, and said, “For us?”  
  
Terry, with his ever-present smile, replied, “Yep! Let’s dig in.”

It was later and Terry and Mary were enjoying each other’s company-with Terry watching a game on TV and Mary giving her dog Anton ear rubs. Mary turned to Terry and said, “How lucky for you…I just got in an hour ago. I was getting ready for a shower.”  
  
Terry said, “Well, I won’t stop you…”  
  
Mary got up and took Terry’s hand. She said, “Well, I’d like a little company…besides, why wait for the shower to heat up twice?” She pulled him along to the bathroom. Once there, they shared a kiss…that deepened. Mary said, “Hmm…give me a sec.” She turned on the shower and they resumed kissing.  
  
She said, “Here…while that warms up…let’s get revved up…” They peeled their clothes off-and Mary took Terry’s stiffening erection into her hands. She began to slowly stroke the muscle, causing him to moan in pleasure. But Terry decided that Mary shouldn’t have all the fun. He bought one of his hands up and began to squeeze her breast. This caused her to moan in turn.

The bathroom began to warm…and it wasn’t just because of the shower. Seeing the mirror mist up, Mary said, I think the shower’s ready.”

Terry said, “Well, so am I.” She entered the shower with Terry behind. He stood behind her as she let the hot water run along her well-toned body. A body that Terry enveloped with his defined arms. They continued their foreplay, with Mary resuming her stroking and Terry resuming his sensual massage. His hands wandered to her thighs…and he brought his fingers to her wet entry. 

He started to rub the wet, sensitive flesh-which led to her moaning even louder. And through the moans, she said, “Terry…I want it…I want _you…_ ” She leaned forward slightly. Terry, gripping his stiff erection, guided it to her entry. He then rubbed his manhood over her soft flesh and said, “Mary… _I_ want you, too…” And with that declaration, he eased himself into her.

At first, he slowly thrust, establishing a rhythm between them. She leant back, pressing her back into Terry’s strong chest. Through the lovemaking, Mary said, “Terry…let me change position…”  
  
Terry said, “OK!” With that, Mary turned so that she was looking at him. She brought her leg around his waist as he re-entered her and resumed thrusting. He leaned in and started kissing her neck. And soon enough, he could feel himself reaching his climax. He decided to slow his pacing to prolong the pleasure for the both of them. And soon enough, with a loud cry of passion, Mary climaxed, tightly holding onto Terry.

As the moment ended and their passions sated, Mary reached and turned off the shower. She stepped out and dried herself off. She then exited to the bedroom to change. As she did, Terry got out to dry himself off as well. Once un the bedroom, she said, “I’m sure you have something here…”  
  
He looked in the closet, where there was a basket of clothes. He said, “Wow…you do have my things here.” He found a pair of sweatpants and put those on. Mary had put on an oversized T-shirt. She then got into bed and said, “Well, come on, handsome boy…”  
  
He got in and she lay her head on his chest. He took her in an embrace, and soon enough, they were asleep…

_And that closes this chapter!!!_


End file.
